The invention relates to a method for the production of a steering wheel having a multi-colored foam surrounding.
Multi-colored steering wheels have been produced hitherto using multi-colored leather coverings. As leather steering wheels are in any case relatively expensive to manufacture and are therefore generally only offered in motor vehicles with superior equipment, there is a need for multi-colored steering wheels which are able to be produced without excessive additional costs.